firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimoza
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) She is alive and is the head seer of the Scareye Tribe. Appearance Her appearance is different than a normal ripmin. She wears a necklace of bones around her neck. She has a shorter tail, her teeth have are still quite sharp, and her head is less bulky than the other ripmin. She is also weaker than the usual ripmin. Her irises are silver in color while the pupil is black and the rest of the eye has a golden color to it. She wears a bunch of ornamental stuff on her body. She also has a few required tattoos across her face that is there to mark her as a part of Zaliss's tribe (or the previous tribe leader's required markings because they haven't changed). She looks very young but in her case, she is actually quite old. If anything she has changed to fit in with the times. It is not unusual for a seer to be much older than she appears to be. Her appearance is quite deceiving for anyone facing her. Powers She seems to know exactly what is going to happen before it even happens. It is her being a seer that she can receive insight on future events through her readings and can contact with the dead. She has quite the handle of her psychic powers and is extremely adept at using them. She is a healer and so she has a vast knowledge around medicinal plants and anatomy of the body that she is healing (helps with knowing which part of the body to heal). She knows from a glance what substance she is looking at no matter what it is (since she knows every substance). Other than this, she has a vast knowledge on everything that might revolve around healing someone or killing someone (which is extremely rare for her to do). She has other abilities but they are well hidden because she doesn't like using them. Weaknesses Earth, wind, and physical attacks Resistances Darkness, light, ice, and Poison (she can stop poison from flowing through her body with her powers) (It takes an extremely long time for any poison to kill her no matter how powerful it is). Immunities Anything to do with the mind, and fire. Personality She fits the mold of a seer being mysterious and always helpful to the head of the ripmin tribe. She is in no mood to battle with anyone and if she does get into a battle then she generally just drives the other being off and if it gets to the point where she cannot drive him off then she uses her hidden abilities to kill. She always tells what she knows with a little held back and sometimes goes about in riddles that revolve around something that will happen. She is quite friendly to outsider which is not usually the case with most ripmin in any of the tribes. If there are intruders then she usually goes to meet them to see what their intentions are. History She has been with the Scareye Tribe (when it was called the Razori Tribe) for the longest of times even before the previous leader was born. She is much older than the tribe's existence and seems to be an enigma that has yet to be solved. She came to the ripmin tribe in her early years as a youngster who knew practically nothing. She was quickly called out for her extraordinary powers and the head of the tribe offically adopted her as her child. She is still quite a mystery. Themes Main Theme: Secrets - Vampire Night (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6rY7NIKIyE&feature=related) Battle Theme: Vs. Dmitri (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbqVWlNFu4Y&feature=related) Trivia *She was created for a reason that is currently unknown. *She is the second of my characters that know ahead of time what will happen. *She is a seer and has a heavy Redwall influence (a series written by Brian Jacques). Tropes Neutral Good, Fortune Teller, Oracular Urchin, Older And Wiser, ... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Female Characters